


Jack Be Quick

by SeleneMoon



Category: Knight & Rogue - Hilari Bell
Genre: Escape, One Shot, Other, Thief War, non-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/pseuds/SeleneMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes his escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Be Quick

**Author's Note:**

> ...I am not a big fan of fanfic... But you darn people in the Knight and Rogue series have won me over. At least for this fandom. So, I thought I should contribute at least something in return. ^_^

Jack stumbled. The candle, which he’d barely managed to find and light in the dark, shook in his hand. What had happened? How had it happened? He’d always known Fisk. Jack had always been able to predict his apprentice's next move. That was why he hadn’t been overly concerned when Fisk left with the so-called ‘knight’. Jack knew Fisk would be back… if nothing happened to the lad while he was with the madman. But once he returned Jack had been sure Fisk would come with him. He’d never imagined that Fisk would be responsible for the Rose’s downfall. Jack brought Fisk in because he knew that he could trust the boy. Not that he _did_ trust the boy, just that he _could_. 

Jack tripped again, the melting candle splashing wax on his jacket. He cursed inwardly; he’d learned long ago that it was best not to voice feelings. Jack’s mind turned back to his former apprentice. The first glimmering of anger was starting to creep into his mind. How dare Fisk ruin this for them? It wasn’t just money Roseman had offered them. It was power. Power was the one thing a con man could never have for long. It was a chance for Jack to settle, have respect, money, and become a nobleman in his own right. Fisk had destroyed that. 

Another emotion rouse in Jack, this one… unexpected. It was pride. He didn’t know how Fisk had done it, but his student had bested Roseman. Jack chuckled bitterly. He’d never seen that coming. Jack froze. Did he hear something? No, it was just the echo of his laugh. He’d been laughing more since Fisk began working for Roseman, he hadn’t expected that either. As Jack thought back on the cold expression on Fisk’s face before Jack slammed the panel in it, he realized that he wouldn’t be laughing for a while. He wondered if he’d underestimated the boy. No, that wasn’t it. It was that Jack had underestimated his loyalty to his new friend. 

The thought of Michael Sevenson left a bitter taste in Jack’s dry mouth. He didn’t know what Sevenson had done to Fisk. Fisk should have settled into his new position with the Rose easily. He should have followed Jack’s lead, like he always did. If he had, in ten years Jack and Fisk would have been high-ranking men in the new regime. However, Fisk wasn’t that boy anymore. Michael Sevenson had turned Fisk into something else. Jack’s mouth twisted into a sneer. Fisk was something unpredicted and it was that unredeemed madman’s fault. Fisk was too dangerous for Jack to work with ever again. Hate flashed through Jack’s mind. It was unexpected also. Jack was a criminal, but he had never had much cause to hate anyone. Now he could feel it pricking the edges of his consciousness, a desire for revenge against the man who had cost him the best partner he’d ever had. 

Jack dismissed it. Now wasn’t the time. He had to escape. He had to master his appearance and blend into the crowd that was surely gathering around the townhouse. Jack had to get far away as fast as he could without arousing suspicion. He had to escape the Liege Guard and the bounty hunters that wouldn’t be far behind. Most of all, he had to evade his former pupil. Fisk had released him, but that bastard Sevenson might convince Fisk to help recapture him. Jack just didn’t know anymore. 

And that scared him…


End file.
